chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
List of ChalkZone Home Media
This is a list with home media of the series ChalkZone, released in the Unites States and Canada. Nickelodeon Crossovers Trivia *At the Nick Picks Holiday DVD description, it says that ChalkZone is "first time ever on DVD". However, it was previously released on the Nickstravaganza! 2 DVD. The Complete Series DVD The Complete Series DVD is a DVD release, featuring all the 40 episodes of ChalkZone into 5 DVDs, 947 minutes in total. It was released at October 13, 2014. Description Journey into the amazing world of ChalkZone, where everything that has ever been drawn in chalk, and then erased, reappears and remains forever! Armed with a magic piece of chalk, join 10-year-old Rudy, his best friend, Penny, and their chalk pal, Snap, as they battle a Cyclops, protect this world from a Taffy Glacier, go on a musical adventure, go behind a forbidden door and so much more! The adventures are endless and the antics nonstop in this collection of all forty episodes of ChalkZone. Episodes included: Disc 1: * "Rudy's First Adventure" / "Rudy's Story" / "Bushel Full o' Yum" * "Snapmobile" / "Rudy's Date" / "Future Zone" / "Mumbo Jumbo Jump" * "The Wiggies" / "Rapunzel" / "Hair to Stay" / "Comin' to Life" * "French Fry Falls" / "Gift Adrift" / "Escucha Mi Corazon" * "Snap Out of Water" / "Two Left Feet" / "Rudus Tabootus" / "All-Day Jam" * "The Skrawl" / "Pie Day" / "Secret Passages" / "We're in the Zone" * "Hole in the Wall" / "The Terrible Two-and-a-halfs" / "Super Hero Snap" / "I'm Back & Bluer Then Ever" * "Disappearing Act" / "Portable Portal" / "Snap on Tour" / "Making Faces" Disc 2: * "Waste Mountain" / "Madcap Snap" / "What's My Line?" / "Putting on the Dog" * "Pop Goes The Balloon" / "Snap Builds His Dream House" / "Fireplug Ballet" / "There You Are" * "The Heist" / "Battle of the Hands" / "Chocolate Brunch" / "Oh My My" * "Power Play" / "All The Way To The Top" * "Pumpkin Love" / "Chip of Fools" / "Irresistible" / "Please Let Me In" * "Chalk Queen" / "Cleo's Secret" / "Snap's Wishy Washout" / "Chunky" * "Draw and Let Draw" / "The Towering Wilter" / "Snapsheebah" / "Flashlight" * "Taffy" / "Follow the Bouncing Bag" / "Nighty Note" / "Dream a Lotta Dreams" Disc 3: * "Lost In Chalk" / "Asleep at the Chalk" / "If You Can't Beat 'Em, Eat 'Em" / "Scat" * "Water Water Everywhere" / "RV Having Fun Yet?" / "The Doofi" / "Lollypoppian Rhapsody" * "That Thing You Drew" / "That Sinking Feeling" / "Insect Aside" * "Let's Twister Again" / "Legend of the Golden Worms" / "Beanie Boys to Men" / "Good To Go" * "Double Trouble" / "Midnight Train" * "Mother Tongue" / "Going Eyeballistic" / "The Ballad of Toe Fu" / "Golden Thumb" * "Indecent Exposure" / "My Big Fat Chalk Wedding" / "Rap-A-Present" / "Greetings From Greenland" * "Skrawl's Brain" / "The Big Loo" / "Duck Snap Duck" / "The Happiest Song in the World" Disc 4: * "The Smudges" / "Tiny Pirate Problem" / "Curse of the Werefrog" / "Magic Carpet Ride" * "Howdy Rudy" / "Attack of the Rudosaurus" / "The Really Big Talent Search" / "Livin' It Up" * "Purple Haze" / "No Place Like Home" / "Disaster Park" / "I Need a Song" * "When Santas Collide" * "The Big Blow Up" * "Do the Twitch" / "Day of the Living Mall" / "Bulky Blocky" / "Piece O' Cake" * "School of Destruction" / "Family Von Snap" / "Knight Plight" / "Earthmover" Disc 5: * "Disarmed Rudy" / "Poison Pen Letter" / "The Label Police" / "Too Much To Do" * "The Crush" / "Gift of Good Intentions" / "Snapshots 2: Wild ChalkZone!" / "Go Pop" * "The Quicksand Man" / "Vampire Cannibals of New York" / "Killer Breath" / "Time To Go Home" * "Reggie the Red" / "Vincent Van NoGo" / "The Further Adventures of Super Hero Snap" / "It Is To Laugh" * "Mellow Drama Falls" / "Journey to the Center of the Yeti" / "The White Board" / "Doofus Penny's Grand Opening" * "Brainy Bitsy" / "Teacher's Lounge" / "2:40" / "Mosquito" * "Snap vs. BooRat" / "Calling Dr. Memory" / "Snapsody in Blue" / "Let's Go Wandering" * "The Day ChalkZone Stood Still" / "BullSnap" / "Mine Alone" / "Let it Blow My Mind" Note: Despite its title, this DVD set is inexplicably missing the episode "The Smooch" Category:Media